


The Language of Love

by saisei



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Clothed Sex, Courtship, Frottage, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, enormous dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/saisei
Summary: Courtship, Amicitia style.





	The Language of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Язык любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249809) by [utawara (tigriya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara)



> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/334301.html?thread=1928277981#cmt192

Ignis loathed the Glacial Grotto's ice slides. He'd stumbled just short of the exit, Gladio had fluffed a grab for him, and so here they were, on a ledge, until Noct and Prompto returned with the rope from the Regalia.

"Sorry," Gladio said. They were wedged into a slanted corner, Gladio covering Ignis and struggling despite knowing they were stuck. "Can't quite get off."

Which was Ignis' problem in a nutshell. "Stop moving," he bit out, grabbing at Gladio with his free arm. "We need only wait."

"If I didn't know better," Gladio started, and Ignis burned with shame.

*

"Say nothing," he warned, trying to will his erection away from the warmth of Gladio's hard, leather-clad thigh ( _damn it_ ).

Gladio grinned, and pressed that thigh forward. "Well. This is fraught."

Ignis stared, mind going blank even as his hips jerked forward all on their own. "Did you just – ?"

The press turned into a steady rhythm, Gladio rolling against Ignis, who pushed back in turn. "What can I say." Gladio leaned in to speak low into Ignis' ear, making him gasp and shiver. "Guess all those puns rubbed off on me." He mouthed down along Ignis' jawline.

*

Ignis tipped his head back to oblige, and to force air into his lungs.

"I don't mind that the daily grind's hard," Gladio went on. He was infuriatingly controlled, when Ignis was falling apart under him. "Figure I'll get what's coming for me in the end." He shoved one hand back to cup Ignis' ass, kneading hard enough that Ignis bucked forward with a shout, orgasm flashing like lightning through his spine, his legs, his fingers, and short-circuiting his brain.

When he came back to himself, he was limp and Gladio looked self-pleased.

"I despise you," Ignis said. "You're a terrible person."

*

"Yeah, sorry," Gladio said unapologetically. "You don't know how long I've wanted to get my hands on you. And – you didn't mind. Did you?" He sounded enough concerned enough that Ignis relented.

"I regret the cavern, but not the companionship." He frowned. "And my lapse of manners – you didn't finish."

"In these pants? Hell no." Gladio dropped a kiss on Ignis' cheek. "Maybe back at the hotel..."

"Two doors down from your sister."

"I like a challenge."

Ignis pushed up to kiss him, wet and dirty, until Gladio was panting... and Noct called down from above.

"Fuck," Gladio said, wiping his mouth and glaring. "I hate you."

"I know." Ignis smirked, and leaned over Gladio to catch the rope thrown down.


End file.
